Valentines Day
by Rabid yaoi fangirl Blood213
Summary: Who is this boy that has Marluxia wondering? Can the upcoming Valentines Day bring out the best in people? What would Saix think of this whole shurade? Yaoi MarluxiaOC
1. Confesions

**Blood:** Hiya!!!! This is my second story that has Marluxia in it!!!!!! And although I do own Hirotaka I don't own Marluxia!!!!!! Square Enix does!!!!

**Hiro: **If you want to see my face you can just wait for like a year and the manga will come out! Or visit her myspace… just ask for it and she will give it to you!

**Blood: **Yep that's right I'm a manga-ka!!!! Well enjoy!!!

**Valentines Day:**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a quiet evening in the flower shop. The roses were all in an orderly line ready for the day to come. Heart candies and cute little teddy bears littered every corner that was not occupier by flowers. The room over all seemed overly done with the colors pink and red. The boy behind the counter held no exception for he had scruffy pink hair as well.

A grim bored look was painted upon his face, one could only guess he wanted nothing more then to get out of there.

The day was quiet, no one had come in yet and closing time was fast approaching. The boy formally known as Marluxia was perplexed. _Wasn't it the day before Valentines Day?_ He thought to himself. After shooing away the first thought his mind wondered to others. He thought of the flowers he had at home, hoping they were doing alright. He thought of school and the math test he had coming up that had escaped his mind up until now.

Soon enough though his mind landed on the guy at school, he had spunky silver hair that was in a Mohawk mullet type of hairdo. Marluxia thought it cute. The boy's name is Hirotaka, Hiro for short. They were friends, but conversing was minimal. Both of them fit the emo title set on teens now-a-days, quiet, content and easily moved to tears. Most would have thought them a good couple, but it had never really crossed his mind.

Marluxia was suddenly rudely awakened from his thoughts as the bell rand, signifying that someone had walked in. H looked up only to see the desire of his thoughts.

"Hay Hiro." Said boy looked up, smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Oh hay Marluxia, what's up? I didn't know you worked here!" He said this, but it was just a cover up. He had known and that is why he was there.

"Hiro?"

"yes?"

"Are you stalking me?" Hiro's eyes widened. _What? Can he read my mind? _He was surprised. _Does he know I like him? _He was the one who had wanted their friendship to become more, and Marluxia had started to think so too.

"So Marluxia…" Hiro started to blush a little. Marluxia must have noticed it so he desited that was the time to voice his proposition for the night.

"Hay Hiro, I get off in 15 minutes, if you are willing to wait we could hang out. You know in fact I could just get off now!"

"No! Um… I mean you could get in trouble."

"Oh pish posh, no one has come in all day, I don't think they will hate me if I close 10 minutes early." With that said Marluxia walked over to the door and turned the sign from open to closed. He then walked back behind the counter and proceeded to take off his work clothes in front of Hirotaka. Hiro's eyes grow big once again and he started to blush even deeper. _Why is he doing this? It's like he's trying to get me aroused! God, its working! _He must have not noticed he was staring with his mouth gapping open, because Marluxia was now staring at him as well. With a quick glance he noticed Hiro's problem and was in return aroused as well.

With his shirt still off he walked up to him. He thought for a second for the best way to awaken him from his trance and soon landed upon the best one. With one quick movement he laid his lips upon Hiro's open mouth taking full advantage of it.

Instead of pushing him away Hiro did nothing. He was scared and surprised but also inflamed. _He's kissing me?! _Without a second thought he gave into the kiss. He let his lips gaze over the soft and smooth surface of his partner's lips, taking in the feeling of wonderment.

Marluxia moved his hand to cup Hiro's cheek while the other moved around his waist to bring their bodies closer together. The contact sent sparks of electricity up his spine. The feeling of hardened members againced one another made him gasp, and so Marluxia forced his toughs into his mouth.

They licked each other for a while. The feeling was like nothing they have ever felt before. It was intoxicating. That was when they pulled apart.

Hiro was spacing again as Marluxia moved to behind the counter again to finish getting dressed. Then he went back to him.

"Come, there's something I want to show you." Hiro said nothing and just followed Marluxia out of the store.

The two had been walking for at least a half an hour before Marluxia suddenly stopped. Hiro found himself in an open space, there were no more city lights and as far as he was concerned in was pitch black, until he looked up. A gasp escaped his mouth at the sight before him. The sky was littered with stars, it was beautiful and mind boggling. He had never before befallen a more intoxicating sight before. He had to forcefully peel his eyes away to look at Marluxia. He was about to ask the question but he was beaten to it.

"This is where I like to go, just to get away. This is what I wanted to share with you." Marluxia started.

"It's amazing!"

"It's where I go when I need to think. Just looking at the star filled sky brings new and wonderful thoughts to my head. Hiro, do you want to know what the latest one is?" Hiro who was looking at the stars again had to pull away one more time. "It's about us. I was wondering about ore relationship, and to be frank only for tonight. Do you think it could become more?" By this point there eyes had locked, wondering about the answer.

"Marluxia, after that kiss?" they looked away.

"Yeah, I should have known, sorry, maybe…" He turned and started to walk away, disappointment and sadness lingered on his thoughts now. Who was he to think Hiro would accept, but he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Marluxia, after that kiss, who could say no?!" He turned back around, stricken with surprise. "I'm the one at fault here, not speaking my feelings sooner. We could be having the time of our lives tomorrow, we could be spending right now organizing a wonderfully romantic evening, instead of confessing…do you think?"

"We still can."

"What?"

"We still can have a romantic evening. We have our whole lives ahead of us, there's no time wasted." Hiro started to cry tears of joy, and hugged Marluxia full on.

"I'm glade we can go on."

"Yeah me too. Now com here." Marluxia turned and started to lead them somewhere again. He stopped when they reached a rock that looked like it was perfect for sitting, and so they sat down with Hiro on Marluxia's lap. They sat there comfortably for sometime, looking up at the stars and exchanging cliché kisses. They were both feeling content.

It was around midnight when Marluxia dropped Hiro back at his house. They kissed goodnight and said there goodbyes, both awaiting a new and wonderful life that seemed like it had just started.

**Blood: **Well what do you think? Chapter one of a new and interesting story!!!

**Hiro: **Why don't you get rid of Marluxia and make it one of your own characters?!?!

**Blood: **because you would only look good with Kiryo and he's married to Hinata!!!! I'm even going to bring them into this story!!! I also wanted to bring in Kingdom Hearts characters!!!!

**Hiro: **Fine…

**Marluxia: **I like it! I never really looked good with anyone in Kingdom Hearts anyway!!!!

**Blood:** Yep see I made it better!!!!!! Plz review!!!!


	2. St Valentine strikes again!

**Blood: **Welcome to the next chapter!!!!

**Hiro:** Is it Valentines Day now?!?

**Blood: **Yep!

**Hiro: **Whoot!!!

**Valentines Day:**

**Chapter 2**

"_Are you stalking me? Common there's something I want to show you!" "It's amazing!" "We can still have a romantic evening" _The voices started to fade as Hiro's eyes opened to behold the sun outside his window. "Dame that could have been interesting." He sat up and looked over at the clock which read 7:00. "Oh man I'm going to be late!" With a quick hop he was out of bed and into the bathroom. It didn't take him long to fix his hair in its usual Mohawk and clean up and wash his face. He was ready to go in about 15 minutes.

"Oh there you are hunny do you need a ride to school." His mother asked.

"No thanks I'm not that late I'll walk. See ya." He grabbed an egg and shoved it into his mouth as he made his way out the door. "Love!"

"Bye hunny, love you, Oh and happy Valentines Day!"

"Thanks mom." _Maybe I should get a ride? No walking is better, I can be alone with my thoughts!_ He made his way to school as he thought of Marluxia again. _I wonder what he's going to do for me tonight._ "I think I'll ask him!"

Hiro made it to 1st period with about 2 seconds to spare. _Dame World History is going to be boring…what are we doing today? Reading and studying important people…who was I again? Oh yeah Hitler…creepy! _Hiro tried to look interested but was soon bored again.

It wasn't too long until the bell for lunch issued. Hiro made his way out of 4th period Biology to his usual table of friends only to find Marluxia talking with them all. "Hay guys," He said. "What's up?"

"Hay man, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, congrats!" A boy that looked a lot like Hiro said.

"Thanks Riku, but who did you know?"

Riku pointed to Marluxia. "He told us." Hiro glanced at Marluxia who gave his a wink.

"What…?" Hiro was cut off by Marluxia who walked over to him grabbed him by the waist and sat him back down on his lap where he was sitting.

"Don't fret little uke everything is fine." Marluxia whispered into his ear sending shivers up his spine.

"No it's not fine, did you just say I was uke?" He started to blush.

"Well you are shorter then I."

"Yeah well…" Hiro didn't know what to do so he just kissed Marluxia quick on the lips, blushed even deeper and turned away to talk about something completely different to his friends. Marluxia just laughed and smiled to himself. _Mad do I have a tough one, and I love it._

Lunch continued on as the group talked. The girls of the group ran around as the boys sat quietly. The group was relatively small compared to the rest of the school, there was Kairi and Namine the twines who were dating the other twines Sora and Roxas. We also had the emo boys Leon and Cloud, and the very emo Vincent who was dating Yuffie. There was also Saix and Xemnas but they where not there today. Cloud's ex boyfriend Sephiroth was one of the older seniors who is now in a relationship with a boy named Zack, but no one has really seen him. Apparently he goes to another school.

The other boys in the group were Axel and Riku, they are boyfriends. Then there is Kiryo and Hinata, aside from Axel and Riku they are the most active in their relationship. Just ask them if you want advice. Cloud is dating the mother of the group Tifa and Demyx and Zexion are just emo and energetic. Together they all make a class, or just the anime club. One will never get bored in that group.

"Hay so what is everyone going to do for Valentines Day today? Vincent is taking me to a romantic dinner!" Yuffie cooed.

"Cloud and I are doing the same, but we are also going to go to the beach afterwards." Tifa smiled and sat back down in Clouds lap.

"Riku and I are just going home for a nice quiet dinner and movie!"

"Yeah right Axel and I'm the pope."

"Hay don't hate I know your going to be doing the same!" Axel smirked and put his arm around Riku.

Marluxia was the next to speak. "I can show you right now." Hiro was surprised to find a large box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses pop out of now where and be offered to him. "Hiro will you accompany me to dinner and a movie?" He was rendered speechless and so all he could do was nod. They exchanged kisses causing the girls to coo and the boys to just role their eyes.

"OOOO that's soooo cute!!!!!" Yuffie was being her normal energetic self. "Hay do I sense yaoi with that?"

The two looked at each other. "Maybe." Marluxia was surprised he was not the one who said this.

"You really feel that way?"

"Of cores! I've been debating weather or not to tell you I've liked you for like a year now!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were dating Saix, and I didn't want to get in the way."

"Well I do know that he will not be happy still, but I have a feeling he is with Xemnas now…"

"You mean Mansex!"

"Yes thank you Axel…" Marluxia rolled his eyes at the childish comment.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"Blood Diamond."

"That ones really good!" With that the ball rang signifying that 5th was about to start. Lucky for Hiro he had that class with Marluxia and it was none other then art class.

"Let's go!"

"After you." Marluxia bowed and held Hiro's hand as they made there was to class.

"Wow I never knew Marluxia was such a gentleman!" Sora commented.

"Yep and a good seme!" Axel was being perverted again and so reseved a few glares.

"Hay Hiro, I was wondering, would you really be willing to give yourself to me so soon?"

"Yes I would, I have no doubt in my mind that you are a good man for me and I kind of don't want to waste time. You're the best thing that's ever happened to be, that's' not a fantasy!" Hiro laughed a little at that and so did his escort.

"Just make sure you have some lube." Hiro's cheeks reddened. Marluxia leaned down and kissed him just as they made it to the art room.

"Hello class… today we will be drawing people, or each other actually, so grab a partner and get started I want this done by the end of class and you may go where ever you wish. Chop chop!" With that the kids got up and where out of there relatively soon.

"Hay Hiro, let's go to the garden behind the school."

"Ok!" They made their way to the gardens and sat down in the grass. "Why don't we, to save time, draw each other drawing each other!" Marluxia let out a chuckle.

"Sounds interesting, ok way not?" And so they started drawing each other. Hiro made sure that when he drew Marluxia's eyes he got them when he was looking at him. They finished the drawing fairly quickly, but they were far from badly done. Marluxia looked like he was about to rape who ever was looking at his in the picture while Hiro looked a little too into his drawing in his picture. They both like each others work, but desited to hang out side a little longer. They still had 15 minutes.

They sat there for a while not doing much of anything. Marluxia had noticed Hiro's uneasiness and wanted to comfort him so he sneaked his arm around his shoulders. Hiro and the contact was shocked and looked up at Marluxia only to be silenced by a strong pair of lips upon his own. He soon let it go though and gave into the kiss.

After they had been making out for 5 minutes Marluxia got tired of just doing that and just pushed Hiro onto the ground with him on top. Soon the two were lost to that world as Hiro grinded into Marluxia's groin. They started humping each other fears fully with their clothes on, forgetting completely they had a class to return to.

When they both were at the brink of orgasm they were found out. "Hay, what are you to doing over here?" They both looked up to fine the school cop looking at them weird. "Wait, are you two boys? You can't do stuff like that in public that's disgusting! Now get to class of I'm going to have to report you!"

"Yes sir." They got up and ran off as fast as they could. "God Marluxia that was embarrassing," Hiro wined. "And I still have a big problem!"

"What's that?" Hiro pointed down at his still clothed erection. Luckily for them they were out of sight again so Marluxia bent down to help him out. With one quick swipe Hiro's pants were at his knees and Marluxia had taken him in his mouth. He let out a loud moan at the sensation of his mouth around his own manhood. Marluxia had tried to take him in as far as he could but Hiro was just too big. He was even wondering if he was bigger them he was._ I'm so going to measure with him later!_ As he got as much as he could in his mouth he started to massage him with his tongue. Erupting more loud moans of pleasure from his partner.

"I'm…almost…Aww I'm com…ING!" Hiro wasted no time with letting out his seed into Marluxia's mouth, who drank every last bit up. "Goddess you're good at that!"

"Thank you," he gave him a kiss so he could taste himself a little. "Feel better?"

"Hell yeah!" Hiro was still in somewhat of a daze as they made it back to class just when the bell was ringing. "Dame, why do I have to still have two more class periods?"

"Hay at least you have the next period off…with me!" Marluxia was saying that suggestively.

"Oh so you want to go another round?"

"Of cores, you need to help me with my problem now, you know return the favor." Hiro blushed and looked down at Marluxia's pants, and sure enough there was a fairly big bulge there.

"O…ok?"

**Blood: **Yay second chapter is finished!!!!!! So do you guys lick it so far!?!?! R&R plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hiro:** Stop sounding so needy…

**Blood: **Hay you're one to talk you gust got given head!!!

**Hiro:** Yeah… (goes into a dreaming sort if trance)

**Blood: **Well can't wait until the next chapter!!!!! A night to remember!!!! Toodles!!


	3. A Night to Remember

**Blood:** Hidey Ho!!!!!!! I've been a bad girl… I know I should have had this up MUCH earlier but…(gloom)

**Marluxia: **You make me wait this long?!?! Bitch… you shall feel the wrath of my rose!!! (twitch)

**Blood: **NOOOOO they poke me!!! (runs away)

**Hiro: **Good job now she can't finish the chapter…

**Marluxia:** ………….shit

**Blood:** Hi miss me!?

**Marluxia/ Hiro: **(sweat drop)

**Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 3**

Sixth period was one of the memorable times Hiro made sure he was never going to forget. The two had been able to find a nice secluded area behind the school. He remembered how he had felt and how amazing Marluxia was. _I'm so uke from now on! _Now it was 7th period and even though he licked Advanced World Lit he was just too ready for his date with Marluxia that night. _Oh I can't wait! _He started squealing when Riku turned to see what was up with him.

"Ok Hiro you've been like this all day did you get laid of something, and while I wasn't watching?!" Hiro looked over at him, grinned really big then when back to his work he was suppose to be doing. "Dame!" that's all Riku could say. _And I thought I was the perverted one?!... _When the time got to 3 minutes left everyone was waiting in anticipation for their dates. It was surprising that no one started to count down.

When the bell finally did ring Hiro was the first out of there and over to Marluxia's Astronomy class, despite the fact that it was half way across the school. It's a wonder he's not in track.

"Hay where did you come from babe?" He took him in his arms for a hug and a passionate kiss.

"I came from my LA class but if I'm too fast for you I can always take my time walking there and back again!" They laughed at that as they made their way out the doors. "Do you want to take my car?"

"I don't have a car so I don't think we have a chose."

"Well ok then, my car it is!" They made their way over to Hiro's VW Beetle and got in. "So where to first?" He started the ignition.

"The mall."

"Okay." He backed the car out and got in the line to leave. There was always traffic in the parking lot, that and the road was in desperate need of repair. I'm telling you it's pot hole heaven!

Hiro turned on some music to pass the time. "I didn't know you liked E Nomine?"

"Of cores German techno is the shit!"

"Do you like Rammstein too?"

"Fuck yeah! Oh here I'll turn on Feuer Frei!" The two joined in on the chores and sang alone.

Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt  
Ich werf ein Licht  
in mein Gesicht  
Ein heißer Schrei  
Feuer frei!

Bäng bang

They had a hay day screaming the bang bang part. They would look at each other and smile.

Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das in Lust verbrennt  
Ein Funkenstoß  
in ihren Schoß  
Ein heißer Schrei  
Feuer frei!

Marluxia did a little head banging thing to pull off the rocker look. It made Hiro laugh. This was a side Hiro was new to, but who cares he loved it.

Bäng bäng  
Feuer frei!

Gefährlich ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das den Geist verbrennt  
Bäng bäng  
Gefährlich das gebrannte Kind  
mit Feuer das vom Leben trennt  
Ein heißer Schrei  
Bäng bäng  
Feuer frei!

Hiro did a little solo on the soft part, just to show off. He would have even done a lap dance if they weren't in the car. Marluxia's thoughts were having a hard time staying sane through all this. _Goddess he's hot!_

Dein Glück  
ist nicht mein Glück  
ist mein Unglück

Bäng bäng  
Feuer frei!

When the song was over Hiro put on E Nomine again. "So what's your favorite E Nomine song?"

"Probably Mitternackt."

"Me too! That and E Nomine!"

"There an excellent band, it's too bad they are out of print…"

"Got mine off of Amazon!" About 5 minutes later they found themselves in front of the mall. "So, where are you taking me first?"

"Well where do you like to go?"

"I like…Game Stop and Hot Topic and…"

"Well we have until 6:00 so no rush!"

"Thanks" Hiro leaned up to give Marluxia a kiss. Then they were off to enjoy themselves. They first made their way over to Fuzzy wigs for some good old fashion candy! Then Hiro-kun just HAD to stop at game stop! (HA I crake myself up!) Marluxia bought for him Final Fantasy XII. "OMG thanks I've wanted to play this for so long!" Marluxia got an expected big award for that. Let's just say in was hot! Hiro was just so easy once you get under his skin. They have already fucked and they have only been going out for a day, not even.

The next stop was the ever wonderful Hot Topic! The best anime gothic store out there! Common who can't love the anime! The guys are just so dame smexy!

It was almost 6 when they sat down in their seats in the theater. It was amazing that the only other people in there were a couple at the very front, and of coarse they were in a heated make out session. "I don't think they," Marluxia pointed to the couple, "Will care if we get hot."

Hiro chuckled a little. "I think you're right." Marluxia leaned down to place a soft kiss on Hiro's lips. They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to rush things. It was so soft it had Hiro melting in his seat; it was a good thing Marluxia had his hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?" He had a concerned look in his eyes. Hiro nodded.

"Yes, I just happy is all."

"You never thought you would find love in the friend that was so distant?"

He smiled. "And you can just read my mind."

"Proof we're meant to be." They continued kissing until the movie started. Just like Yuffie had said the movie was good. Once it was over Marluxia offered for them to come over to his house. Hirotaka could not refuse. "I'm going to make us dinner! What would you like? How about Stroganoff?"

"Since we're in a German mood? Sure sounds delicious. And I'll turn on the music! Except this time how about Josh Groban!?!"

"How romantic of you Hiro-chan?"

"Hay, I may be uke but I'm not a girl!"

"Oh really?" Hiro just pouted as Marluxia leaned down to give him a cliché kiss. "Go find a seat dinner will be ready soon enough."

Just like he had said it was done and the two were giving each other googly eyes from across the table. It really had turned out to be a nice Valentine's Day?

"Hay Hiro?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering…well…do you, would you like to stay the night with me?"

"You mean like fuck?"

"No, I mean like make love." He had an almost pleading look in his face along with a timid notation. Hiro was almost taken back by this, he did not know what to say, he was rendered speechless. It took him a while but he was able to answer.

"you really are swindler." That night they did what they did. Marluxia had Hiro pinned up against the door of his bedroom. They were devouring each others mouths like their very lives depended on it. The heat pegged throughout their bodies as love was awakened. Clothes were thrown off as they pushed and fought their way towards the bed. Victory was won by Marluxia as Hiro fell on his back. Not once did they come apart one would ever wonder if they were breathing.

Hands were roaming all over and pleasure reached its climax. "Don't hold back… take me!" The wanting and the pleading were sensual. Both could not hold back as penetration was made. "Arrg!"

"S…Sorry." The pain was intimate so thus not as bad as one would think. Small thrusts made it subside as pleasure surfaced. Again and again Marluxia took Hiro, they were far from finished. Again and again climax was reached, but He still had yet to pull out.

"It's amazing isn't it? How we could become so close so fast."

"Love holds no exceptions."

"It makes sense." Hiro fell asleep in bliss as Marluxia fallowed close behind, but not before taking in all that has just happened to him. He has taken a giant step towards happiness at last.

**Blood: **Wow what a story!!!!?

**Hiro: **Is it over?

**Blood: **Yes I think so… hay people should I finish it here or go on!?!?! Maybe I'll make a sequel?!?!?! Review and tell me!!!!

**Marluxia: **If you review I'll give you a kiss!!!? He he (wink, nudge)


End file.
